


The true story of the Titanbagel

by Bagelpocolypse



Category: Supernatural, bagels - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelpocolypse/pseuds/Bagelpocolypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a trip back in time to the Titanbagel, the greatest disaster in bagel history! Meet Bageline, a rich lady bagel, being forced by Mary to marry a really mean bagel named Azazel. Meet Balthazar, a poor artist bagel, and his friend Gadreel. When chance brings the two together, nothing cn break them apart. Not even Bageline's singing.</p><p>It's...TITANBAGEL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cHAPTER 1

One dae Bageul Kevun waz lookin for the butter packut of tha ocen. It was worth alot of mooney, nd he wunted tah sell it on ebagel. They wer swimmin in tha ocean, tryin not tah get soggey.

  "Did yah find it?" Askued Bobby baegel.

  "No." Keevin frowned angeerily.

  "Wull I did."

  "WAHHHTTTT?!?!" Kevun gaspsde. Bobby ppointed tah a safe he had fuond. Togeteher, they pulled it up tah the shoore. Tehn they opuned it. "Its'.. It's... BAGUL PORN?" Kevin screemed.

  "DAYUM. I'D BUTTRE HER." Bobbe baagol licked hjis lips.

  "Look. She is holdon tha butter packt of tha oceen." Said Kevin. "Butt look at tha daate. Ovur 84 daes ago!"

  "Das old." Remaeked Bobby.

  "She wrote her cell bagel nomber." Kevin flailed arrounfd. So they called tha number.

  "Hello?" Asked an elderly Bageline.

  "We fuond yer porrn." Said Booby.

  "Oh dat." Bageline chucked. "Kool."

  "Wher's the packetof tha oceen?" Kevun asked deemandeeng.

  "I donut remeember."

  "K."

  "Wher r u?" Askued Bageline.

  "On a boat." Ansererd Kevun.

  "Thank." In   one secund, she waz next tah them wit bagel Castiel. "Dis is mah tazi, Castiel." She said. "He taekes me places. Do u want tah heer tha storee of that Titanbagul?" She asked.

  "No."

  "Too bad. It all strated whun I waz a freshly bakued bagul..."

 

TO BE CONTINUED SOONISH


	2. CHAPTER 2: Balthabagel is a hottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bageline gets on a boat, and so does Balthazar.

  "Azzazell, this boat isn't evun big!!" Bageline whineed.

  "Shut up, nobodee lieks you. Wer only gettin married becuz i said so."

  "That waz meen." Bageline pouted.

  "So this ship iz unsinkablee?" Mary lookhed at tha boat wit curiosity.

  "Yuss. Bagul god couldn't evun sink it." Said Azazel. Off in tha distunce, Bagel God laughed maniacally. "Leggo, Bagul ladees." They headded towrad tha boat.

  "I think wer laatee." Maree huhffed.

  "It'z yer daughter, Bageline'z fauult." Azazel pointhed at Bageline.

  "I haet oyu!" Bageline wailed.

  "I kno." Azazel smiled at her. "Let's get on thes gud boat."

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

 A prettie instunse poker game waz goin down. An angree Michael Bagel glareed at hjis brotha Lucifer bagel.

  "I canut beelieve you bet our tickats, you ignorant grape!" 

  "UR THA GRAPE! U LOST OUR MONEEY. I NEED TAH WIN IT BACK." Lucifer hissued bakc. Then this uber hunky bagel named Balthazar looked at the two, and smirked.

  "It's the mooment of truth, boyz. Sumone's life is goin tah change." He puht his cards down. So did tha othurs. "Okie dokie. Gadreel's got niente." He glanced at hus poouting buddy. "Uh Micheel, you got squat too. Hmm Lucifer two paar. Nicee." He paused. "Sorry Gadreel."

  "WAHTTT!?!? YOU LOSE MAH MONEY! I THUGHT YOU WER MY FRAND!!!" Gadreel sobbed.

  "Sorry, but ur not gona see ur familee for a loong time. Wer goin tah an american bakery! Full houuse bois!" He slapped hiz cardz on tha tablee.

  "UR EVUN WORSE THAN GABRIEEL!!!" Micheal screemd at Lucifer.

  "lol."

  "LETZ GO GET OHN A BOAT!" Balthazar cheered.

  "Wutz a boat?" Gadreel raised a nonexistant eeybrow.

  "I duno."

  "Hey crumpets! Titanbagel leeves in 5 mnutes." Crowley Scobagel who waz in tha room for some reason said. So they rolled out. 

  "R u passahngers?" Askuhed Sam bagel.

  "Yuss."

  "K." SO they got on tha boat.

 

TO BE CONTINUED

  


End file.
